The Thief and the Hero
by CatandKaraForever
Summary: Svalla is a Nord thief, and the sister of Brynjolf. When she meets the mighty Dragonborn, a new adventure begins. Dragonborn/OC femslash and Vex/Sapphire femslash
1. Chapter 1

**The Thief and the Hero**

 **Fandom: Elder Scrolls Series (Skyrim with DLCs)**

 **Author: Ahsoka1248**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genres: Romance, Adventure, Fantasy, Action, Friendship**

 **A/N: This story is a femslash about a Dragonborn and an OC who is a thief and is also the sister of Brynjolf. It is partly inspired by Altair's sister's story A thief stole my heart, in that the OC thief I used is Brynjolf's sister, same as the Dragonborn Qassanda is in A thief stole my heart. So, this is a shout out to Altair's sister. Thank you for writing that story, this one would likely not exist without you.**

Svalla, a Nord thief who was the younger sister of Brynjolf, second in command of Riften's thieves guild, snuck through the city of Solitude, utilizing shadows, buildings and walls to sneak past guards and intending to break into Proudspire Manor, a house belonging to a mysterious adventurer who had become Thane of Solitude in the past month. When she came to the door, she easily picked the lock and slipped in. But before she could take anything more than a single ruby, a female voice called out.  
"Jordis? Is that you?"

A green haired Nord woman walked right into her as she crouched.

"Wait a minute. Who are you? What are you doing in my house?"

Svalla didn't answer, but merely spun around and exited the house, vaulting down the stairs as the woman came running out with her ebony sword drawn. Svalla vanished into the maze of buildings that was Solitude, cursing.

 _Two days Later..._

Svalla walked through the wilderness, hand on the hilt of her elven sword.

"Get back," a female voice cried out.

"I can't wait to count out your coin!"

Svalla drew her sword, and approached. She saw none other than the green haired woman who lived in Proudspire Manor. She was backed up against a wall of logs, swinging an iron sword at some bandits as they approached. One of the bandits had a gash on his arm and a hole in the shoulder of his fur armor. A bandit lunged, swinging an iron warhammer overhead. The woman ducked under the blow, stabbing out with her iron blade. One of the other bandits stepped into the blow, bringing his shield up to deflect the iron sword. The bandit swung an ebony sword at the woman, who brought the iron weapon up to block. The ebony sword sliced clean through the iron blade, which Svalla guessed belonged to the dead bandit laying nearby. Svalla sheathed her sword, drawing her longbow. She set an iron arrow to the string and took aim at the bandit with the hammer. She fired, her arrow piercing his throat and dropping him to the ground. One of the bandits bit the cap off a vial with his teeth and poured the contents onto his axe, without the green haired woman noticing. Flame haired Svalla turned her bow to face him, but before she could let off a shot, the man swung his axe, slashing open the green haired woman's arm. The other woman cried out in pain, dropping the iron blade just as Svalla fired. Svalla's arrow found its mark in the bandit's side. Lowering her bow, Svalla drew her sword and tapped into her conjuration to summon a familiar. She lunged, swinging her sword. One of the bandits went down, her sword slicing through his neck. Svalla's familiar ripped out another man's throat. She lunged at the one of the three remaining bandits, wrapping her arm around his neck and driving her elven blade clean through his fur armored back. He fell to the ground as she twirled away, ripping her blade clean. She rushed the one that had the ebony sword, slicing open his back. She snatched up the ebony sword as he fell to the ground. She tossed it to the injured green-haired woman, who caught it. The woman's eyes narrowed as she watched Svalla. Svalla sheathed her blade, and then put her hands up.

"Let me help you. You're injured. I think you were poisoned. Let me help."  
"I know you. You're the woman who broke into my house," the green haired woman growled, "stay back."

"Let me help you. I'm not going to hurt you."

Svalla poured a good deal of her energy into convincing the woman she had no ill intentions, which was the truth.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Thief and the Hero**

 **Fandom: Elder Scrolls Series (Skyrim with DLCs)**

 **Author: Ahsoka1248**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genres: Romance, Adventure, Fantasy, Action, Friendship**

 **A/N: This story is a femslash about a Dragonborn and an OC who is a thief and is also the sister of Brynjolf. It is partly inspired by Altair's sister's story A thief stole my heart, in that the OC thief I used is Brynjolf's sister, same as the Dragonborn Qassanda is in A thief stole my heart. So, this is a shout out to Altair's sister. Thank you for writing that story, this one would likely not exist without you.**

Svalla entered the Ragged Flagon through the secret entrance in Riften. She pulled the green haired woman, who she now knew was named Kalih, down with her and carried her into the center of the Cistern. She gently set the other Nord on the ground, then gestured to her brother.  
"Brynjolf! Get me a cure disease potion from Vekel!"  
Brynjolf nodded and hurried off, still hesitant of the situation, but still trusting in Svalla's judgment. When he returned, he handed a potion to Svalla, who poured it down Kalih's throat.

"Who is she? Why did you bring her here?"

Brynjolf's eyes narrowed.

"Her name is Kalih. I broke into her house in Solitude, and she caught me. I fled, and two days later I crossed paths with her in the wilderness, fighting some bandits. She needed help, so I joined the fight. During the battle, one of the bandits poisoned her. I couldn't go anywhere else because I have bounties everywhere but Riften. Everyone here knows I'm a member of the thieves guild. There's no one that would help, so I came here."

"Svalla, now that she knows where we are based, she has to join us," Brynjolf said quietly, "and if she doesn't want to join, and she turns us in, or attempts to kill us, it's your fault."

"Fine, I'll join. In fact, I was headed to Riften to join up when I came across those bandits," Kalih said.  
"You still have to prove yourself worthy of joining the guild," Brynjolf said quietly, "but I'm sure you'll be a valuable addition to our ranks. But can we trust her?"  
"I am willing to take the blame for it if she turns out to be anything but what she says she is, Brynjolf."  
The red-haired Nord thief looked at his sister, and nodded.

"For now, I've got a contract for you, Kalih. There are 3 shopkeepers, here in Riften, who have decided not to pay their debts. Get the gold, but keep it clean. Murder is bad for business. I don't want any of them injured or killed. Their names are Haelga, who works in the Bunkhouse named after her, Keerava, who runs the Bee and Barb, and Bersi Honey-Hand, who runs the Pawned Prawn. "

"Any advice about any of them?"  
"Well, Haelga has a soft spot for Dibella. She keeps a statue of Dibella in the Bunkhouse. Threaten that, and she'll cave right in. Keerava has a soft spot for family. Talk to Talen-Jei for more information. They're...close. As for Bersi, the key is his prized Dwarven urn. Smash that and he'll pay."


	3. Chapter 3

**The Thief and the Hero**

 **Fandom: Elder Scrolls Series (Skyrim with DLCs)**

 **Author: Ahsoka1248**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genres: Romance, Adventure, Fantasy, Action, Friendship**

 **A/N: This story is a femslash about a Dragonborn and an OC who is a thief and is also the sister of Brynjolf. It is partly inspired by Altair's sister's story A thief stole my heart, in that the OC thief I used is Brynjolf's sister, same as the Dragonborn Qassanda is in A thief stole my heart. So, this is a shout out to Altair's sister. Thank you for writing that story, this one would likely not exist without you.**

Kalih swung her ebony sword, smashing the man's urn in a single blow as he cried out.

"NO!"

She turned back to him, fire in her eyes.

"Are you going to pay now?"  
He nodded.  
"Yes, just don't break anything else!"

She'd already collected from Keerava and Haelga, so after collecting the man's debt, she returned to Brynjolf. After collecting her reward, she went to her next mission, wearing her brand new brown leather thieves guild armor. As she crouched on a hill above Goldenglow Estate, an elven bow in her hand, she scanned the property.

"Kalih."

Kalih jumped, swirling and drawing back her bow. She did not loose, but instead merely pointed her steel arrow into Svalla's face. Kalih sighed, then lowered her bow, putting the arrow back in her quiver.

"You scared me, Svalla. What are you doing here?"

"Thought I'd come help you out. Brynjolf didn't want me to, protective brother that he is, but I just slipped out."

"Well, thanks, Svalla."

Svalla drew her elven blade, and nodded.  
"You ready?"

"I was scanning the area, but sure."

Kalih set an arrow to her string and took aim at one of the lightly armored guards patrolling the property. She fired, and he went down, an arrow through his throat.  
"ARCHER!"

Svalla scrambled along the ground, sword ready. Kalih sheathed away her bow and drew her ebony sword. They vaulted the wall, and Svalla drove her elven blade clean through one mercenary guard's chest before he even noticed she was there. Kalih parried a mace with her ebony sword and snapped her fist into the man's face. She followed up first with a slash that severed the man's weapon arm, then with a quick thrust that punched through his chest. An arrow sliced through the air, nearly striking Kalih as the green haired woman turned. Kalih charged, then Shouted.

" _Wuld Nah Kest!_ "

Her Shout carried her forward to the archer, who she stabbed through the heart with her sword as Svalla stared at her.

"What?"

"You Shouted! Are you the Dragonborn they've been talking about?"

"Yeah. I am. Now let's get back to work."

One of the mercenaries lunged at Kalih, swinging a warhammer overhead. She ducked under the blow, but it clipped her shoulder and knocked her aside. She cried out in pain, and Svalla rushed the man. The thief slammed her head into the mercenary's stomach. She rose, wrapping her arm around his neck. She twirled behind him and drove her elven sword through his back, killing him instantly. Svalla rushed the final mercenary that was outside. He had a sword and a dagger, both of them the color of orcish equipment. The mercenary swung his sword, and Svalla parried, not seeing the threat of the dagger. The dagger slammed into her stomach. Her guild armor stopped it before it could break skin, though. She disengaged, spinning her blade free. She circled around her opponent, then attacked. Her elven blade whistled through the air, only to be parried on the Orichalcum blade. With her free hand, she caught the man's wrist, disarming him of the dagger and taking it for herself. She slashed at the man's lightly armored stomach with her elven blade, and just as he parried with his remaining weapon, the sword, she stabbed the dagger forward. The Orichalcum dagger pierced his throat, killing him. She left the dagger behind, turning to face Kalih as the other Nord walked up to her.

"Let's move," Kalih said, and they walked up to the beehives as Kalih sheathed her ebony blade.

The green-haired Nord summoned two jets of flame that burned two beehives to ash. Kalih burned the third one with a concentrated jet, using flame spells in both hands to eliminate it. The two women entered the building. Kalih stabbed a mercenary in the throat, and he dropped to the floor with a heavy thump, blood pooling around his body. They fought past the remaining mercenaries, tracked down Aringoth, stole the key from him and retrieved the items from the safe, then headed back to Svalla's brother.


End file.
